Upgraded for Revenge
by thecontinuer
Summary: Vengeance is what drives Genos to become stronger but has being Saitama's disciple changed that?


This is a nonprofit fan based story (fan fiction), ONE PUNCH MAN and all its OVA's and manga are all owned by ONE, Studio Mad House, and everyone else that was involved in its development. Please support the official release for without this story wouldn't exist.

 **Author's note:** Hello, I was honestly not planning to write a new story for one punch man after my last tale had Saitama breaking the universe. However, due to the overwhelming positive feedback my first story received I decided to write a new one as a THANK YOU to everyone who enjoyed, reviewed, and liked it. Hope you guys enjoy this one just as much if not more and don't forget to leave a review.

 **Upgraded for Revenge**

In Z city, chaos ensues as a giant anthropomorphic lizard starts leveling the town using a giant sword. As the monster was rampaging, countless citizens' were panicking and fleeing in terror. Suddenly beast swung its tail, destroying an entire building in the process! As the building toppled a man is seen running as fast as he can, desperately trying to avoid the debris. While running the man accidently tripped and landed hard on his face. He tried frantically to get back up but as he turned around he sees that the massive building is a mere 20 feet away from him!

"Aren't there any hero's around to save us?"The man cried out desperately, not wanting his life to be cut short.

 **Suddenly**

Saitama appeared out of nowhere and punched the falling building, shattering it into a million little pieces!

"H-how are you?" the man asked amazed at Saitama's incredible power.

"Just a hero for fun" the bald hero causally replied.

"T-thank you" the man said as his eyes started to water.

Taken back by what he was seeing, Saitama asked: "A-are you crying?"

The sobbing man then tried to reply as best he could but he was only able to utter gibberish.

" _Oh man, he's actually crying like a baby. What do I do?"_ Saitama thought to himself as he frantically tried to think of a way to make the grown man stop crying.

Suddenly Saitama gets an idea and his face turns serious, he then puts his right hand on the crying man's shoulder. The man looks up to the hero and Saitama tells him: "Now is not the time for tears, find somewhere safe to hide and take any citizens your come across with you."

Seeing a glimmer of hope in Saitama the man quickly rubs away his tears, nods his head and with a determined face sets out do what the hero told him.

As the man starts running to find a good hiding spot, a relieved Saitama says: "I can't believe that worked". He then turns around and sees the large reptilian monster wreaking havoc in the background. Saitama was then about to head towards the monster when suddenly Genos dropped in. Something seemed different about the cyborg today; it looked like he got a new pair arms. The new limbs looked a lot like the black ones he used on Saitama but a lot more robust.

"Hey Genos" Saitama greeted as his face returned to it unassuming visage.

"Good morning sensei! I humbly request that I may be given the opportunity to take down the giant lizard man!"Genos Said sternly

Saitama then quickly looks to the giant monster and then to Genos and then back again.

"Hmm, knock yourself out" Saitama replied.

"Thank you Sensei, I will not let you down" Genos said right before he blasted off and headed towards the monster.

Within mere minutes, Genos had touched down a good 40 feet behind the monster as it was destroying buildings.

"You there, stop destroying the city and prepare to be eliminated!" Genos said trying to get the beast's attention.

The monster heard what Genos had said and abruptly ceased its destructive onslaught. The reptilian then slowly and menacingly turned around and started walking towards Genos, with each step the over sized iguana shook the ground. Suddenly the scaly villain stopped 15 feet in front of Genos.

In front of the demon cyborg stood a 50 foot tall, lime green, scaly, lizard man with no horns or any spikes jutting out of his body, despite this the beast is heavily muscular and was carrying a massive sword on its back. Not knowing what to expect, Genos put his guard up and readied himself for an attack

"Do you think you have what it takes to defeat me…..? YOU MACHINE" the lizard man said with a thunderous booming voice.

"I was once a herpetologist who was studying the effects of chemical pollution on monitor lizards. However, during one of my experiments I was bitten by an irradiated lizard and soon after I started to transform. The process was grueling, agonizing, and maddening but eventually my evolution was complete." the monster said right before he showed off his scaly physique.

"I AM LIZARD GOD and biological evolution will always trump technology, now come and meet your end!" the giant reptile said as he drew his sword and aimed it at the cyborg.

Suddenly Genos blasted forward using the jets on the back of his shoulders. Not to be taken so lightly, Lizard God retaliates by swing his sword down on the cyborg. Genos sees the giant blade about to hit him so he stops in his tracks but the bus sized blade comes down on him with full force! The impact was immense and sudden stopping of the swords momentum created a shockwave that caused the surrounding dust and debris to be flung into the air.

As the battle field is shrouded by dust, Lizard God smirks, assuming he is victorious.

Suddenly, to the villain's surprise his sword starts to shake, the dust then settles to reveal, Genos holding up the reptilian's mighty blade!

"H-how is this possible!" Lizard God said angrily

Genos then lets out a few grunts, as he struggles to support the blades immense weight. His servos and hydraulic pistons were winning and grinding up against each other and the metal started to creak while the blade's initial impact was taking its toll on some of his parts.

"Insolent machine!" the reptilian said right before he applied more pressure on the blade.

"Aaahh!" Genos yelled in pain right before he was forced down on to his knees by the weight of the villain's claymore.

"That's it, bow to me!" Lizard God said amused.

" _Not good, I have to destroy his sword!"_ Genos thought to himself as steam started bellowing out of his forearms and shoulders

"Re-route all power to hydraulics and motors!"Genos said. Suddenly his core lit up and all his power was shot into the mechanical parts that serve as his muscles. With a new found strength boost, Genos throws the giant sword up off him and then proceeds to kick it hard as it came back down. The resulting kick causes the blade to shatter into 6 pieces. Not through yet, Genos then picks up one of the blade chunks and hurls it at Lizard God effectively cutting off one of his hands!

As the villain screamed in agony, Genos was starting to power down. His eyes flickered on and off and the motors keeping him standing were starting to falter. Not wanting to be reduced to a metal paper weight, the cyborg opens his chest and yanks out his depleted power core.

"Good thing I brought the experimental one" the cyborg remarked. He then drops his old core, opens up his abdomen compartment and takes out a new core. However, this core had a black casing and it glowed bright red instead of blue. The most noticeable difference however, was a reddish blob floating within it.

As the cybernetic fighter examines his new power cell, he says: "This better not be a lava lamp" with a serious face. He then shoves the core into his chest and twists it to the right, locking it into place. His chest then closes and parts start shifting back into place.

"Amazing" the cyborg said as he felt the power of his new core surging through him.

Suddenly, an enraged Lizard God turns his attention to Genos.

"You cybernetic brat, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" the reptilian yelled.

Large spikes burst out of Lizard Gods spinal column, he started to grow horns, his teeth and claws getting longer and longer, and finally large menacing dragon wings grew out his back.

 **Lizard God: "DRAGON MODE!"**

"Time for you to burn!" the villain said right before he stirred up a searing chemical reaction within his body and belted out a smoldering inferno towards Genos!

As a raging torrent of fire comparable to his incinerated attack was hurdling towards him, Genos seemed completely unfazed.

"Fire is obsolete." The cyborg said with a smirk.

Suddenly, his arms started transforming, parts shifted, metal clicked and clanged, vents and outlets were sprouting out of his shoulders and forearms, armor started covering his ears and neck, and finally the arms generated a neon red glow in between its armor plating.

The wall of fire was about to hit him but before it could do any damage Genos released a powerful red laser blast out of his palms, effectively dissipating the flame.

"Impressive" Lizard God said amused. "But can you fly?" the villain boastfully exclaimed.

Suddenly Lizard God stretched his wings and then he leaps into the sky with such force that the ground beneath him was being pushed back. The villain then hovers in the air right before he unleashed a devastating attack.

 **Monstrous Gale!**

The villain yelled, announcing his attack name right before he flapped his powerful wings and unleashed 2 massive gusts of wind comparable to a typhoon.

Genos then braced himself, crossing his arms in front of his face as he tried to advance forward despite his enemies powerful air blasts. Unfortunately the torrent of air was too strong thus pushing cyborg backwards.

"Stabilizers engage" he uttered. Suddenly 4 large spikes jutted out from the bottom of his feet, effectively locking him to the ground.

The demon cyborg managed to weather the gale force winds but as he let his guard down to observe his surroundings; Lizard God suddenly swoops in from behind and grabs Genos with his tail!

"HAHAHAHAHA I've got you now boy!" the reptilian stated menacingly right before he squeezes the cyborg with his tail.

" _Ive let my guard down and yet again I fail because of it."_ Genos regretfully thinks to himself as the powerful and massive coils wrapped around him compress him like a tin can.

As his demise seemed imminent Genos felt that self destruction would be his best option. The demon cyborg then bows his head in defeat and willing accepts his fate.

Suddenly, Genos remembers something that his master told him.

Saitama: "Always remember people count on us heroes."

"NO! I can't give up yet!" The cyborg yells. He then quickly scans Lizard God for any weaknesses; however, as he does this, his reptile adversary quickly squeezes him tighter, crushing his left arm in the process! Now in a tremendous amount of pain Genos has finally had enough and he lets his anger take over before he yells

悪魔ステア！

Demonic Stare!

Genos eyes then started charging up and red hot laser beams shot out of them. The lasers then hit Lizard God tail, effectively cutting it off and setting the cyborg free.

"AAAAHHH!" Lizard god screamed as his massive tail fell to the ground.

At this time Genos was right in front of his enemy and was looking at his left arm short circuiting and shooting out electricity.

" _Damn it, my arm is no longer functional. At this point it would only slow me down"_ Genos thought to himself right before he ripped off his damaged limb and readied himself to continue fighting.

Suddenly, Lizard God tries to stomp on Genos but the cyborg dodges and quickly counters with a flurry of laser blasts from his palm.

マシンガンブラスト！

Machine Gun Blast!

Genos's attack was successful in slowing down his opponent but the cyborg knew that he would have to hit a lot harder to finish this fight. Suddenly, he blasts forward as fast as he can. He then cocks back his arm ready to unleash a powerful strike on his opponents face.

悪魔ストライク

Demon Strike

The Cyborg's Punch hit its mark and due to the forward momentum his striking power was greatly resulting hit created a powerful shockwave that broke Lizard Gods jaw along with all the windows of any building within a 2 mile radius.

As Lizard God stands dazed and shaken up from the attack, Genos takes this as an opportunity to unleash his new signature move

"Time to finish this" Genos said right before his remaining arm transforms into a large ion cannon.

崩壊します

DISINTEGRATE!

Genos then unleashes an immense laser blast out of his arm! The blast was so powerful in fact that it makes the ground quake and it bathes the surrounding area in an ominous red tint. The blast then hits Lizard God's torso and proceeds to melt him like a stick of butter placed in a hot frying pan.

Now, having reduced his opponent to a smouldering pile of legs, Genos breathes a sigh of relief as the battle ground reverts back to its original tint. His arm then reverts back to its normal state when suddenly Saitama drops in.

"Wow! Genos that was amazing. All those cool laser blasts you were throwing around, guess those months of training finally paid off huh?" Saitama said proud of his friend's accomplishment.

"Yes Sensei, your guidance and my new experimental power cell have enabled me to reach new highs" Genos replied sternly

 **Suddenly, Genos phone vibrates.**

 **He then takes it out of his pocket and views the new text he received.**

"What does it say?" Saitama asked curiously.

"It appears that I have been promoted to S class Rank 10" Genos replied.

Suddenly, Saitama's facial expression shifts from one of happiness to one of dread.

" _Oh crap, he actually managed to pull it off! Now that he's in the top ten he will be begging me to teach him something extraordinary, is so screwed!"_ Saitama thought to himself distressingly.

"Are you alright sensei?" Genos asked concerned.

"Ah...yes yes i'm fine, I was just thinking about how we should celebrate your promotion." Saitama said nervously.

"There's no need for….." Genos said right before Saitama cut him off.

"Nonsense, accomplishments deserve to be celebrated. Now come on let's get some food." Saitama said right before he and Genos started walking off to find a diner.

 **Later that day in the hero association disaster monitoring room.**

"Sir, it appears there is a powerful entity moving from city to city and causing unimaginable destruction." one of the employees said.

Suddenly the man in charge comes over and asks: "Do you have a visual on what t is?"

The employee then types on the keyboard and tries to magnify the cctv footage playing on it.

"It appears to be a cyborg, sir" the employee said.

"Threat level?" his boss asked.

"Dragon, Sir" the frightful employee replied.

 **End Credit Scene**

 **Author's notes:** Should I continue the story or leave it open ended?

I don't expect this story to be as epic and badass as my first one. I mean when a story gets to a point where the leads are universe busters it's pretty hard to follow that up or to even get close to that so I tried to see whether making Genos the lead and Saitama temporarily a side character with a different arc would be a good idea. Anyway this was one of the hardest stories I had to write due Genos being an emotionless cyborg most of the time.

Glad you all read it stay tuned for more.


End file.
